Endurance Man
by Everythinglover2
Summary: Taylor heard about his endurance...now she wanted to see for herself. Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so reviews/comments are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

She was curious. She knew he was too. She wanted to test his endurance for herself. So she waited…and planned. After all, what better way to get rid of these feelings than to act on them right? She would have her fill, and move on.

She entered the boy's bathroom, seconds after he did. Unfortunately, for her someone else was there as well. She shot one look at the freshman boy and he practically ran out of there.

"Don't talk about this to anyone," she said to the boy as ran out.

When Drake came out, he wasn't surprised at all. He washed his hands and after he finished, he leaned against the sink and gave her his signature smirk.

"So Blondie…where do you want to do this? Here or do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I thought you were an endurance man…" she trailed off as he noticed his smirk get wider.

"I am…but for my endurance we need a couple of days," he replied nonchalantly.

"I can arrange that, just make sure that you don't cause any more fights for the rest of the day and we can both go away as soon as possible," she replied carelessly.

With that she walked out the bathroom, leaving the big Atrian flustered and for once in his life, excited about something other than Elijida.

By the end of the day, Taylor came through on her promise, and got them both seven night, eight day passes to go up to her family's cabin in the mountains to "study the flora and fauna". She claimed it would help with integration and Drake could hardly wait to get integrated with her.

At the cabin:

"Why the hell did you pick your families' cabin knowing we would have a six mile hike up the mountain carrying all of our luggage?" Drake huffed out as he stood behind her waiting for her to open the door.

"I thought you were a big strong Atrian…if you couldn't do a six mile hike up the mountains with your bag than I am sorely disappointed for this trip" Taylor teased him.

She only had one light-weight backpack that she dropped as soon as they were inside.

"You shouldn't have bought so much anyway…look at me I only bought one bag," she said as she suddenly whipped her top off.

Drake could hardly register the words as her took in her gorgeous body. He surged forward and immediately kissed her. Their hands were tangled in each other's hair as they desperately kissed each other. He broke the kiss, which resulted in a sexy growl of frustration from Taylor, as he showered butterfly kissed over her neck.

"Why did you pack so little anyways?" he asked in between his kisses.

"I wasn't really planning on wearing clothes…" she gasped out as his hands found her breasts and his mouth found her sweet spot.

He took her bra off, and she fumbled with the button on his jeans, before trying to get his shirt off. Within seconds, they were both naked and Drake continued his assault on lips. His hands slid to her butt and caressed it as he walked them both backwards towards the bedroom. Frustrated with the slow progress they were making, he slid his hands down to her thighs and lifted her, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as practically ran to the bed.

He broke their kiss to say, "Get ready for the ride of your life Blondie," as he tossed her on the bed and jumped on her.

"Oh…I am," she replied seductively as reached down to pull him to her.

By the end of the day, Drake was sleeping soundly as he held her close to him, and Taylor was awake, thinking.

"If this is one day, I'm not sure I can last seven more. However, he certainly is right…he is an endurance man," she thought before she drifted off to sleep, completely satiated with the Atrian…for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2:

Drake woke Blondie up at least four times in the night to "test" his endurance. He was pretty sure he had wore her out by the third time, but she still tried to keep up with him. He took pity on her and let her sleep after the fourth. He pulled her body close to his, wrapped his arm around her waist, put his face in her blonde locks and fell asleep as well.

By the time he woke up in the morning, there was no one on the other side of the bed. He looked at the clock and saw it was 5:57. He groggily got up and looked around till he found her. She was sitting on the massive bay window looking out of the window. She had wrapped the sheets around in a quasi-dress.

She didn't even notice as he sauntered over and sat behind and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Why are you up so early Blondie?" he asked as he pressed kisses to her shoulder, neck, and bare back.

"I never get a chance to see the sunrise anymore. My life in the city revolves school and being popular…I don't have time for anything else. When I was younger we would come up here every weekend, and I would wake up to watch the sunrise every day. I didn't want to miss that" she confessed to him as she turned partially towards him, giving him better access to the front of her neck.

"Taylor…" he trailed off as he noticed her surprised look, "What?"

"Nothing…I mean you always call me Blondie…never Taylor," she said with a small smile.

"Don't flatter yourself Blondie…maybe I'm just big on childhood memories" Drake said as he turned back towards the window, entwining their fingers together as he wrapped his arms around her waist once again and placed his head on her shoulder.

So they watched the sunrise, together. Human and Atrian. And everything was forgotten. For a short time they had peace.

Then they had fun, as Drake's endurance was nowhere near done.

Author's Note: I have decided to continue this. However, I am going slow and I am just going to do what feels natural to me. So sorry for this short chapter, but yea.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2: Night Drake watched as Taylor sauntered over the wooden floors to where her backpack was, naked. He watched with amusement as she pulled clothes out the backpack. When he finally realized she was covering up, he started frowning.

"I thought you weren't planning on wearing clothes" he said, as he watched mesmerized, as she pulled on a bikini

"Well I am not walking through the woods, in the dark naked" she replied as she pulled a pair of pants and a shirt over the bikini. "I suggest you get dressed too" she told him.

Drake got out of bed and let the sheets fall to the ground. He watched with satisfaction as Taylor blushed at his naked body and turned around to put her hair into a ponytail.

"What ever do I need to get dressed for Blondie? I thought we weren't planning on going out" he said as he pulled on a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt.

All she did was smile at him and walk towards the door.

Resigned, Drake followed her outside into the dark woods, knowing that he lost this battle much to easily.

They walked for a good ten minutes, bickering over Taylor's decision to come out side. Until, she finally stopped. This made Drake bump into her back and sent her tumbling forward. Thank god for his Atrian reflexes, otherwise she would have landed in mud.

"God! Blondie! Why the hell did you stop?" Drake shouted.

Taylor didn't even bother to reply. She set her ponytail straight, turned around, and gave him the biggest smile.

"Because of this" she said as she ran towards the sound of water.

Drake followed and what he saw, amazed even him. It was waterfall. Beneath the fall, were hundreds of tiny little grottoes and pools. Surrounded by the woods, he couldn't see the river from which the falls came from. However he looked to the side and saw the moon shining on the tiny little pools and grottoes.

Beside him, Taylor started stripping her clothes off.

"I discovered these when I was about six. No one else wanted to walk with me, so I went by myself. This is my place. Every time we came up here, I would always come here and swim, or float and look at the trees and the animals." Taylor admitted as she stepped into the water.

Drake loved the water, Sophia wasn't the only Atrian with an obsession with water. He quickly stripped and joined Taylor in the pool. The he turned around and started swimming into the other pools and grottoes.

As Taylor watched him, she realized, this is what he was built for. This is what he was made for. She quickly joined him where he stopped.

Drake turned around to meet Taylor as she came up behind him. She stopped with a one foot distance between them. He raised his eyebrows at her distance. He quickly crossed the distance and went to her, until theirs breaths mixed with each other.

She put his hands on his chest and traced his markings, which were glowing.

"Wow…you..are…beautiful" she breathed out, amazed.

Drake grasped her hands and made her look up.

"Don't touch me if you don't want me to lose control, Taylor" Drake said as he took in her wet form, her blonde locks hung to her waist, and he could clearly see the rest of her body, even in the water thanks to bio luminescence.

"If you want to go farther…." She whispered seductively in his ear, as she freed her hands to touch his chest once more, "…you're going to have to catch me" she said as she pushed him into water and swam towards the grottoes.

Drake got himself up and growled as he thought about the chase. He quickly turned around to see which grotto she went in. He dove underneath the water and swam towards the grottoes, his marking lighting his way. This is what he was made for. To swim in the dark and have his markings lighting the way. He belonged to the warrior tribe, and a warrior always caught his prey. Taylor stood no chance in hell of hiding from him.

Taylor stood behind a big rock in one of the larger grottoes, a huge smile in her face. He would never find her. She had been swimming and hiding in these grottoes since she was six. She knew them like the back of her hand. She saw the light appear, and immediately crouched down even more. After a couple of minutes, the light disappeared and she out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. She came out and swam towards the entrance, hoping to find another place.

"Gotcha…" Drake whispered as his hands came around her waist, and Taylor shrieked. He spun her around, and they right back where they started. Holding each other, in a pool of water as the moonlight shined on them.

"Did you really think you could run from a warrior, Blondie?" Drake chuckled as he put his forehead on hers.

"I thought I had a chance," she whispered into his face.

Drake pulled back and looked at the blonde girl in arms. She had given him so much more than she even realized. Drake wished that when he did find Elijida, it would be like this. This waterfall, these pools, and these grottoes.

Taylor stood her tippy toes and kissed him as her hands got tangled up his wet hair. He immediately responded and picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As they started taking each other's clothes off, they realized something. This wasn't just sex anymore. They weren't just testing each other's endurance anymore. This was something more. But for right now, they chose to ignore it and fell in the depths of their bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I've decided to do one chapter for each day. I'm going to have five more chapters before I move on. And omg! I got so many views and such amazing reviews! Thanks guys! I honestly though no one was going to read this! Also, I'm thinking of doing a Eric and Sophia fanfic...thought? **

Day 3: The Kitchen

Drake watched as Taylor started grabbing stuff from the kitchen. She wanted to make _cookies…cookies. _As soon as they had finished this morning, she had taken a shower and skipped to the kitchen. She didn't allow him to touch her.

"What's the point of bringing me out here, if we aren't going to do anything?" Drake asked in frustration.

She simply looked up from her measuring, shot the big Atrian a smile, and continued on doing what she was doing. Drake threw his hands up in frustration and went to watch TV.

After a couple of minutes, he heard a big noise and rushed into the kitchen. What he found was absolutely amusing.

Drake clutched his side as he doubled over with laughter. Taylor, the blondie, the queen bee, was covered in flour and little bits of butter and oil were in her hair, as she stared helplessly at the mixer.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny! It exploded!" Taylor exclaimed as she tried to clean herself up.

While Drake still roared with laughter, he heard another sound, so he looked up. Streaming down Taylor's flour covered-face, were tears. Actual tears. Drake immediately felt bad and started walking towards her, muttering out apologies.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. You still look fine," he says as he reaches her.

His hands go out and try to clean her face, so he can look in her eyes. Immediately her tears stop, a smile graces her face.

"Gotcha!" Taylor yells as she pours the rest of the flour all over him.

He's stunned for a moment before he realizes what has just happened. He reaches for Taylor, but for once she's quicker than he is. She squeals, and turns to run away.

"Taylor…get back here. Remember I will always catch you" Drake promises as he at the opposite end of the counter. Taylor just smirks, and jerks to the left, but runs right, in order to throw him off.

It doesn't work. He is a warrior after all. He catches her around the waist and pulls her to him, until they are chest to chest.

Their eyes find each other, and Drake loses himself in hers. It's like she can look into the core of his every being. To distract himself, he hoists her onto the counter, over her protests, slides in between her legs, and kisses her deeply. He protests die down, as she pulls him closer.

Later, they decide that the kitchen is probably their most favorite spot in the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I kind of ran out of material, and wasn't feeling too inspired, and then I had to study for my tests after spring break, and I'm writing a full-length story as well on another site, so….this kind of fizzled. But the latest two episodes seem to have done the trick, as well as all the amazing reviews and the over 3,800 views! WOW! I promised five more chapters so without further ado, here's chapter five!**

Day 4: The Phone

Drake snuck out the bed in the early hours of the morning. Taylor was snoring softly in the bed. She had worn him and herself out last night. She had been practically insatiable. Not that Drake minded… of course.

Last night, with her under him, theirs pressed against each other, their legs tangled up, their hands intertwined, and their mouths moving together ravenously, there hadn't been a Taylor or a Drake; they had been one. Drake paused by the edge of the bed as he grabbed his clothes, and watched Taylor turn over and snuggle into the blanket. She didn't wake up. Drake let out a sigh of relief and tip-toed out of the room with his clothes.

Once he was safely out he softly closed the door behind him. He pulled his shorts and shirt on and padded towards his backpack. He started digging through his backpack until he found what he had been desperately looking for… a phone. He walked to the cabin door, and with his hand on the doorknob, he stopped and listened. Listened to Taylor's soft breathing as he visualized her chest rising and falling in sleep, he hair splayed over his pillow, her fingers clutching the blanket tightly to herself. She didn't like to share, he thought as she put his head against the cool wood of the door.

He could stop, he could put the phone away, climb back into bed, and hold Taylor close as he fell back asleep. Or he could continue with what he actually came here to do, be a Trag and let his emotions for some human not get in the way. Drake hesitated for one more second until he thought of his mother in the Crate and he swung the door open and walked out in the dawn sky.

An hour later, as Taylor woke up on the bed, utterly alone. Her hand groped the bed for Drake, but found nothing as she started rising up.

"Drake?" She called out as she got off.

"Drake? Drake where are you?" she asked as she pulled on her clothes.

"Drake! Omg Drake where did you go?" she asked as she searched for the big Atrian.

Then she stopped by the windows, because she heard and saw something. It was Drake, arguing with someone else…on a phone. That's strange she thought, it's illegal for Atrians to have phones. She was about to go outside and confront him till he turned around round and saw her. His face widened in surprised, but then he quickly composed himself and mouthed, "Stay inside. I'll come explain."

Taylor did as she told her and waited inside…rather patiently for her anyway. As soon as Drake came through the door, she exploded.

"Omg! What the hell is wrong with you?! A phone?!1 It's illegal for you to have one! And if someone finds out that _you _used one while on a _school field trip_ with _me_ than I could go to jail too!" she yelled at him.

Drake waited till she was done screaming and then motioned for her to sit down. He tried to grab her to get her own his lap, but she swiftly avoided him, and sat down opposite to him. With a coffee table in the middle, Taylor thought that he wouldn't be able to distract her as she listened to his pathetic excuses.

"Remember on the Arrival day anniversary, when I told you I lost my tribe? I also lost my entire family as well. After that, my mother tried protecting me from the sector guards and your government as best as she could. One day, when she was shopping in the market, I was running around and I accidently ran into a sector guard. He became angry and pushed me down and was about to hit me, until my mother stopped him and pushed him back. The humans made a big deal out it and claimed my mother was "intentionally harassing the guards" when really it was the other way around. So, they shipped her off the Crate." Drake told Taylor.

As he was explaining this to Taylor, Taylor had a couple of stray tears on her face. She got up from where she was sitting and went and sat on Drake's lap so she could hug him. His arms immediately hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Drake. I had no idea" Taylor said as comfortingly as possible.

"This phone is the only I can talk to her. Please Taylor. Please don't tell anyone" Drake begged.

"Of course, I would never do that to you" Taylor promised.

"Thank you. I'm really hungry babe. Do you think you can make us some breakfast? I'll go and clean up the bedroom" Drake said as he stood up and kissed her.

Taylor nodded her consent and went into the kitchen. Drake watched her go and looked outside towards the beautiful mountains.

Digging up places to grow black cyper certainly increased a guy's appetite.


End file.
